lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost: The Final Season (Original Television Soundtrack)
Lost: The Final Season (Original Television Soundtrack) is a two-disc album featuring two and a half hours of music from the first 13 episodes from Season 6, along with two bonus tracks from the series finale. It was released on September 14, 2010. The music from the rest of the episodes in the season were featured in a subsequent release entitled The Last Episodes. Note from the producers Track list Disc One Disc Two Track descriptions Disc One Disc Two Album credits *Produced by Michael Giacchino *Executive Producer: Robert Townson *Orchestration by Michael Giacchino *Additional Orchestration by Andrea Datzman *Conducted by Tim Simonec *Performed by The Hollywood Studio Symphony *Contracted by Reggie Wilson *Assistant Orchestra Manager: Connie Boylan *Recording Engineer: Dan Wallin *Copyist: Booker White *Music Editors: Alex Levy, Stephen M. Davis *Music Production Supervisor: Cheryl Foliart *Mastered by Erick Labson Recorded at Capitol Records, Warner Bros. Clint Eastwood Scoring Stage, LA Sound Gallery The Hollywood Studio Symphony Violin *James Sitterly (Concertmaster) *Kenneth Yerke (Principal 2nd) *John Wittenberg *Norman Hughes *Terence Glenny *Armen Garabedian *Rebecca Bunnell *Ezra Kliger *Jean Sudbury *Shalini Vijayan *Shari Zippert *Peter Kent *Mark Robertson *Charles Everett *Robert Matsuda *Belinda Broughton *Laurence Greenfield *Haim Shtrum *Razdan Kuyumjian *Charles Bisharat *Galina Golovin *Vladimir Polimatidi *Debra Price *Alan Grunfeld *Barbra Porter *Alexander Shlifer *Ron Clark *Gina Kronstadt *Songa Lee *Cameron Patrick *Clayton Haslop *Tiffany Hu Viola *Darrin McCann *Karie Prescott *David Stenske *Richard Rintoul *Harry Shirinian *Jorge Moraga *Marda Todd *Maria Newman *Evan Wilson *Caroline Buckman *Pamela Goldsmith *Alma Fernandez *Denyse Buffum *Karen Elaine *Miriam Mayer *Dan Neufeld *Miriam Granat *Jessica Van Velzen *Jeanie Lim *Robin Ross Cello *Steven Richards *Victor Lawrence *Suzie Katayama *Richard Naill *Stefanie Fife *Vahe Hayrikyan *Matthew Cooker *Miguel Martinez *Giovanna Clayton *Rudolph Stein String Bass *David Stone *Karl Vincent *Norman Ludwin *Edward Meares *Nico Abondolo *Charles Nenneker *Donald Ferrone *Timothy Emmons *Nicholas Rosen Trombone *Alexander Iles *Alan Kaplan *Charles Loper *Steven Holtman *Kenneth Kugler *Bruce Otto *Lori Stuntz *Loren Marsteller *Bruce Fowler Bass Trombone *William Reichenbach *Craig Ware Harp *Gayle Levant *Eleanor Choate Piano *Mark Gasbarro Percussion *Emil. Radocchia *Daniel Greco *Bernard Dresel *Walter Rodriguez Ukelele *Grant-Lee Phillips Special thanks Trivia * has the most tracks on the album: 13. *This album has music from every Season 6 episode except , and . *Several tracks take their titles from the episode they appear in: , , , and . *At 7 minutes, 54 seconds, "Moving On" is the longest track on this soundtrack. *The score, unlike past musical releases, is not entirely chronological with its songs and their order on the album. For example, "Temple and Spring", a piece which plays after Sayid's death, is three songs ahead of "Coffin Calamity", a piece from when the survivors ventured under the temple wall with a still-living Sayid. See also *Musical score *Music *''The Lost Symphony'' External links *Varèse Sarabande *Lostpedia forums - Incidental music thread de:Lost Season 6 (Original Television Soundtrack) *Soundtrack Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 orchestral pieces Category:Orchestral pieces